Derserve
by BrillentlyTalented
Summary: Nick comforts Olivia after Noah is taken away from her.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia watched as the social worker walked away with her son, her love. Why me, is all she thought about. She cared for that little boy and gave him the best home he has ever had since he was brought into this world. Sure she was a working mom but who wasn't. She should have chosen Noah instead of the long drug out shifts that kept her away from him. If she did; she wouldn't be in the hospital where her little boy was whisked away from her.

Noah watched his mommy over the woman's shoulder as she waved bye to him. His precious face and chubby cheeks she would never forget. Those big green eyes and toothless smile, was her world and it was now gone.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts by someone touching her shoulder. She turned around to see Nick offering his heart warming smile.

"I will be okay Liv." He assured her.

"I hope so. For the sake of that little boy. I loved him like my own, I would never hurt him." She cried.

He pulled her into a hug. "I know. I know. Why don't we head back over to the precinct."

"No I don't feel like going back right now. That job is the reason I don't have Noah. Don't get me wrong though, I love it to death...I just, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me to take a vacation or something. Just get away for a while and clear my head, have fun or something. " she said.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yes after we solve this case I'm I have given this job my all. I think its time I do what's best for me I know it sounds selfish but-"

"No you do not sound selfish, not one bit. I think you should take the vacation. But I'm going to miss you." He smiled.

"No you won't. No one ever misses Olivia Benson." She gathered her things and took one last look into the room Noah was previously in. "If i had just paid more attention to his cold, maybe he wouldn't have ended up in that bed."

"Hey." He turned her so that they were eye to eye. "This is not your fault. They will realize the mistake they made and Noah will be back in your arms in no time. This is just for your information. I will most definitely miss you." He said.

"I hope to God this is only temporary and Thanks Nick. Come on let me buy you Dinner."

"No that's okay."

"I insist. Just a little something. We haven't eaten all day. A little snack won't hurt." She smiled.

"Okay fine. But I'm picking the place. All you eat is Chinese food and quite frankly I don't want to see any body's chuck lou pow." He laughed.

Olivia smiled a little. "Whatever you say.

"Yea I know this amazing wing place close to your house. Up for something spicy?"he asked.

"I don't usually eat spicy foods. You know that Nick, but for you I will have a little taste." They walked out of the hospital and got into their own cars.

ONON

Olivia looked down at the plate of wings that was sitting on her counter "Really Atomic flavor Nick. That sounds like an explosion waiting to happen in your mouth."

"I got you Lemon Pepper just in case you don't like those. I'm not trying to kill my sergeant. I looked out for you a little." He picked up one of the fries and popped it in his mouth.

"Well i'm going to find a movie to watch while you fix our plates" she walked over to her movie shelf. "Night on elm street, Friday the 13th, or Insidious 2?"

"Is all you own is scary movies?" He asked.

"Nick this is October, this is the month of all things scary. Noah loved this Insidious movie though. I have never known a baby that loved to be spooked. He would giggle at the scary stuff and I would be clutching a pillow ." She smiled at the memory of her and Noah watching the movie together.

"I have never seen that one. How about we watch it together for Noah."

She smiled. "For Noah."

He walked over to Olivia and pulled her into a hug

"That's twice in one day." Olivia said as she laid her head on Nick's shoulder.

"What."

"You hugging me."

"I just want to make sure you are okay Liv." He leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek, Olivia turned her head to see what he was doing and their lips collided.

"Oh God im sorry Nick. This is awkward" She pulled herself from Nick's arms and touched her lips.

"No it was my fault." He stuttered.

"Bring the plates over and I will start the movie." She looked down at the floor to avoid his eye contact.

"What do you want to drink." He said as he was placing their wings on the plate.

"I hear milk is good to eat with spicy food."

"Milk tones down the spicy Liv. We don't want that." He laughed.

"Unless you're going to spray my mouth down with a water hose, I think milk is my go to drink for tonight." She said.

"Here you go. Half Atomic half lemon pepper."

"Oh God. Here goes nothing." Olivia picked up the wing and stared at it. "It even looks hot. If I die from this, I am going to come back to haunt you"

"Just taste it already."

She bit into the wing and awaited the fiery flavor.

"Not bad taste pretty good."

"Wait for it." He told her. Olivia rolled her eyes. As soon as she did that the atomic spice flared up.

"Nick...Nick I need the milk."

"Nope." He moved the milk away from her grasp.

"What the hell are you doing my fucking mouth is on fire here. Why did you give me this." She took short breaths to ease the pain in her mouth but it only made it worse.

"Feel the burn."

"You are going to feel my burn if you don't give me that." He handed her the milk and laughed at her eagerness.

"it's not working. Nick it's not working. My mouth is still hot. What the hell. Why did I let you talk me into this. This is the main reason why I don't eat spicy foods" She ran to the kitchen and opened her refrigerator.

"Let me try something." He reached in front of her and pulled out the ice tray."

"You want me to eat ice." He shook his head. She watched as Nick popped the ice into his mouth.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Liv just trust me."

"you are absolutely insane if you think I am going to-"

Nick leaned in and kissed her. He slipped his cold tongue into her mouth, sliding it across her lips. Olivia moaned as the cool sensation from his mouth and tongue transferred over to hers. They continued to kiss long after the ice cube had melted and Olivia's mouth was back to normal. Neither of them could pull back. Olivia let out a slow moan causing both of them to get aroused

Nick backed Oliva into her hall way. He pinned her against the wall and continued to attack her lips. His hands moved from her back down to her butt. He moved his kisses down to her chin and on to her neck causing Olivia to moan yet again.

Her eyes popped open and she looked down at Nick licking and kissing from her neck to the crest of her breast, it felt so good. She looked up at the wall and to see the picture of the detectives in the squad room. What the hell was she doing.

"We can't." She mumbled. But Nick didn't hear her. His hands went in between her legs and rubbed her through the fabric of her pants.

"Nick." She moaned. His hands moved up to her button and began to undo it. He slid her pants down to her ankles along with her panties. He lifted her leg so that they fell completely off.

"What are you-FUCK!" In one swift motion Nick lifted Olivia onto his shoulders and put his head between her legs.

"Oh God."Olivia moaned as he licked. "I'm your bo...ss. We...we...we can't do this." He sucked. "YES!" She grabbed hold to his head and pushed his deeper. Her other hand trying to grab the wall or ceiling since it was right above her head, but all she managed to do was knock down pictures and scratch the wall.

"I'm gonna...oh...oh ...oh...stop I can't take any more." Olivia screamed to the top of her lungs, the loudest she has ever screamed while being ate out. Nick didn't stop, his attack on her juices became more violent. Olivia was shaking uncontrollably and he was still going.

Olivia orgasmed for the second time. Nick finally let her down but still had her pinned against the wall. The bulge in his pants pressed tightly against her core She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to calm down from her high.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She just stared at him.

"Liv."

"Don't start anything you can't finish." She grabbed his belt and whipped it from his pants and threw it on the floor. She unbutton his pants and yanked them down.

"You want more?" He grinned.

"What does it look like." She stroked then squeezed his dick causing him to grimace.

"Watch it." He smack her hands away. Nick grabbed himself, lining up with her entrance and trusted hard knowing she was still sensitive. "You're so tight. So hot."

"Oh God." Olivia moaned. Nick waited for her to get adjusted to his size.

"Move already will you." She mumbled.

"But you're my boss remember." Nick began pumping.

"Fuck you."

He pumped faster. Knocking the remainder pictures off the wall.

"I thought that's what we were doing. Should I stop?" Olivia wrapped her legs tighter around him.

"I take that as a no." Nick placed his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

"You better hang on." He pounded even harder; faster.

Olivia bit down on Nick's shoulder to suppress the screams she knew were coming but it was no use. The tingling sensation in her belly was building with each pump.

"Mmmnnnn." She pulled his hair. He pumped even faster causing Olivia to arch her back off the wall.

"Come for me detective Benson." Nick whispered into her ear. He reached between them and lightly brushed her clit. That was it for Olivia.

"FUCK!" her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body shock. She clawed at his hair, his neck, his back; anything.

Nick buried his face into her neck as he shot his seed into her hot wet pussy. They held each other until their breathing became normal. Nick slowly lowered Olivia onto her feet. She avoided his gaze.

"Im sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." She pushed him back. They both reached down and gathered their clothing. Olivia not once looking at Nick.

"I'm gonna shower. You can show yourself out." She mumbled.

"Yea." He walked back into the front room to see the movie playing and their wings now cold. He shook his head and and gathered his things. "Im going." He yelled out. Nothing. He walked out and slammed the door.

Next Day

Olivia walked into the precinct and came face to face with her captain.

"Nice of you to show up Benson. What happened to you last night. Everyone came back in to help solve the case but you were no where in sight." He said.

"I had...family problems."

"Yea Amaro filled me in already but next time can you atleast call." He stormed off. Olivia looked up to see Nick staring right at her, she looked away and continued to her office.

"Liv...Liv." he pushed the door open just as she was slamming it in his face.

"Yes detective."

"About last night."

"What happened last night?" She asked with a questioned look.

"Uhh...well."

"Absolutely nothing. A huge mistake that will never happened again. You took advantage of my vulnerability. So therefore nothing happened. I don't even remember it. Now can you please leave my office so I can finish my paper work." Olivia growled.

"We are not done talking about this." He pointed his finger In her face.

"Yea well I am." Nick was about to responded when she walked past him and out of the office.

"Why do you have to be so damn tough." He said to her but she was long gone.

Four months later

"Fin is Liv in yet. I have some evidence on our suspect?" Nick asked.

"Nick Olivia is gone." Fin replied.

"What do you mean, what is she on a run or something?"

"She put in her papers. Yesterday was her last day. Sorry bro." Fin said.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me." Nick yelled.

"I thought you wouldn't have cared." Fin stood up to reassure Nick.

"Damn it."

"What's the matter Nick."

"I...I love her that's the matter." He snatched his jacket off the chair and ran out of the precinct.

"Answer the phone." It went to voice mail for the third time. Nick parked his car and ran up to her apartment. He banged the door with his hand.

"Olivia open the door." He yelled.

She snatched open the door and stuck only her head out of the door. "What the hell do you want Amaro."

"Why you didn't tell me you were putting your papers in? I had to hear it from Fin."

"I told you."

"When"

"Four months ago."

"Can I come in please I don't need our business out here."

"Nick we have no business."

"We need to talk. I know we have been avoiding each other but we need to discuss what happened." Nick tried to open the door but she pushed on it.

"Liv what are you doing?"

"We can talk when I come back." She told him.

"Where to Liv."

"Vacation. I swear give me two weeks to clear my head and we can talk." She placed her hand on his chest.

"You promise."

"I promise. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head.

"That's what got us in trouble the last time."

"I'm gonna miss you." He smiled.

"Yea whatever. Bye"

"Bye."

2 years later

"Miss Benson I know that answer."

"How about raising your hand Melissa." Olivia told the little red head girl.

Miss Olivia Benson, teacher to a second grade class at the local elementary. After she put in her papers, she took a two week vacation to the Caribbean. A few days before she returned, a friend of hers offered her a teaching job, something she had always want to do but never go the chance. She put her apartment up for a lease and moved to the country into her very first her new job was very close to svu, she seemed to have never crossed anyone from her old job and she hoped it would stay that way.

"Have a good weekend children. See you monday." She smiled and waved at the children.

She straightened the classroom and gathered her things to leave. Just as she was about to walk out of the classroom her cellphone ranged.

"What now." She hit the answer button.

"Yes...now?...well I was on my way home...okay you can bring her here." She gathered her things once again and rushed out of the door. Just as she entered the hallway someone bumped into her causing everything in her hand to fall to the floor including her phone.

"Damn it." She drooped to the floor, not bothering to look up. "Watch where you are going will you."

"Olivia." She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Yes." She kept her head down as she scrambled all of her things into her arm. She reached by the person's foot and picked up her phone, turning it over to reveal a severely cracked screen.

"Look at me."

Olivia slowly stood up slowly averting her gaze. She looked into his eyes. She saw anger, hurt and happiness all at the same time.

"Nick." She flashed a small smile.

"You're here. And not dead."

"Why would I be dead?"

"You told me you were coming back two weeks later but you never came back. Your apartment manager said you left in a hurry, the day that you put in your papers. I thought someone had forced you out of town somewhere. You lied to me. You were never coming back. Why. That's all I want to know." He took a step towards her but she stepped back.

"You must didn't look hard enough. I was right here the entire time. Right under your noses. Look I have to go." She brushed past him.

"You owe me an explanation" he growled.

"Not now. I have to pick up my dau-... I have to go." She walked down the hall and out of the school.

"We are not finished talking" he said after her but she kept walking.

A teenagar aproached Olivia just as she exited the school.

"I am so sorry Ms. Olivia. My grandmother was rushed to the hospital and well I would have taken her but-"

"It's fine Lucy." Olivia squatted down and hugged the little girl. "Hey babygirl. I miss you." Nick walked up beside Olivia and stared at the exchange between mother and daughter.

"Hello im Lucy." The girl held her hand out but Nick eyes were glued to Olivia. She looked up to see Nick staring at her.

She stood up and put the little girl on her hip "Umm thank you for watching her today Lucy. I just haven't had time to find her a suitable day care. I hope your grandmother gets well."

"Thanks. Bye baby girl." The little girl waved at the teen and then laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I have to go."

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

Olivia quickened her pace.

"How old is she? What's her name." Nick asked.

"I Arissa." The little girl looked up at Nick.

"Alyssa honey don't talk to strangers." The little girl nodded her head

Olivia unlocked her front car door and threw her things into the passenger seat.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION?" Nick yelled.

"Which one was that." She opened the back door and placed Alyssa into the car seat.

"Bye." She grinned and waved at Nick. Her smile, her eyes when she smiled was just like...

"I have to go. It was nice seeing you." She opened the driver side door but Nick grabbed her arm before she could get in.

"Ooowww."

"You fail to realize that i am a detective there for i put pieces together really quickly. Judging by the features on that little girl i say she is your biological kid. She has to be no more than twenty months almost two am I correct?"

"She's nineteen months."

Why did you leave? Was it because you were pregnant? Is she mine...and don't lie to me because she has my smile...my eyes. ANSWER ME!" Olivia saw the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't know." She mumbled.

"Bullshit."

"Nick what do you want me to say."

"Why didn't you tell me. Or better yet why are you keeping her away from me?"

"Because she is my daughter and you didn't need to know."

"You sound really selfish right now. What reason was it that you just had to run off with my kid?"

"She is not yours."

"Olivia we are way over that okay. I want to get to know her." He took a step away from olivia and glared at his little girl sleeping in the car. "But I still need an explanation."

"What we did was a mistake. I hated myself for so long for being too weak to stop it.I was going to tell you but It was best that I didn't. So I put in my papers and left with my child."

"That day I came by the apartment and you didn't want to open the door for me. Was it because you was afraid I would notice?"

"I didn't really start showing until my fourth month. Nothing could I put on would hide the bump anymore I knew that was my key to leave. Im sorry but I don't regret it." She opened the car door.

"I want shared custody." He blurted.

"No." She simply said.

"What."

"She doesn't need a father." She looked down at her hands.

"Well then I will fight you in court." Neither one of them looked at each other.

"You have two other children Nick. What time would you ever have for her." She was getting angry.

"I will make time."

"No I don't see that happening. This is the reason I left. I have to go." She went to shut her door but he grabbed it.

"You must be out of your mind if you think i'm going to let you slide Olivia. I have missed too much of my daughter's life and I will be damned if I miss another minute. If we can't settle this like two adults well let's just say you will be hearing from my lawyer.

"She doesn't need to go through that. She is only a baby."

"Please Olivia just give me a chance at least, I deserve that much. Give her what you didn't have, both of her parents."

Olivia bit her lip. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"You deserve the chance right."

He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Olivia and Nick's encounter. Their agreement was for Nick to meet his daughter and for them to get to know each other.

Olivia stood by the counter with a glass of wine while her daughter sat at her little desk drawing a picture or scribbling; which ever she imagined. She looked up at her mother and smiled. That smile. Was all Nick. Olivia knew her daughter favored her father but with each growing day she looked like him more and more. The doorbell ranged. She sat her glass down and walked towards her foyer. She opened the door to see Nick holding a huge brown teddy bear.

"You wasn't lying when you said you moved to the country. It took me almost an hour to find the street." He looked up into the big white foyer. "This is nice Liv. How can you afford this off of a teacher's salary?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I manage,Come in. She's right in here."

Nick followed Olivia into her home and straight to their two-year-old daughter. She looked at her mommy and the strange man.

"Hey Alyssa." Nick squatted as he waved at the little girl.

She didn't say anything at first so Olivia gave her a glare as to speak back "Hi." She said shyly.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "She is not shy. I don't know why she's acting like this." She told Nick.

"Who's dat mommy." She pointed.

Olivia turned towards Nick then back to her daughter. "This is my friend I told you about remember. He worked with mommy a long time ago." Nick looked at Olivia but said nothing.

"This is for you pretty girl." He gestured towards the bear in his hand.

Alyssa's eyes perked up and she ran towards the giant bear. "He's big." She giggled.

"What do you say Lyssa."

"Thankyou."she smiled and hugged nick around his neck. He couldn't help but smile. He had to have been dreaming; he had a daughter with Olivia Benson. The smartest, most beautiful, fiestiest, most sincere woman he had ever known.

"Wanna pway barbie? She asked.

"Yea show me the way." The little girl darted towards her room.

"A friend really Olivia." He scolded.

"She doesn't know you well enough to say you're her father. You need to earn her trust." She whispered.

"Yea well whose fault is that."

"She doesn't need disappointment." Nick shook his head and followed his daughter into her room.

They played barbie and teddy and then princess and the prince for about three hours. She then requested Nick to read the princess and the Prince book.

"Mommy doesn't have the deep voice like you" she stood at the door and watched her daughter and her father bonding. She hated what she had done but at the same time she knew she couldn't have stayed.

Nick slowly closed the book and looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arm. He kissed her forehead and layed her on her bed. He turned around to see Olivia still standing in the doorway.

"You don't have to watch me you know. She's my kid I wouldn't harm her."

"I know that."

"Can we talk somewhere else." He said as he took another glance at Alyssa.

"Yea sure." She lead Nick to the living room.

"Move back to the city." He Said with a serious face.

"No." She simply said.

Nick sat down on the couch beside Olivia.

"Im trying to be civil here Liv. How in the hell am I going my to see my daughter every day if she is this far away from me."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You are making this more difficult than it has to be."

She turned her entire body towards him and stared at his face. "I have a question."

"What."

"Did you purposely get me pregnant?"

He shook his head and laughed.

"We didn't have anything for each other Nick. I was your boss and you were my detective. On the same night that I loose Noah and Zara is moved to another state, you seduced me. You fucked me against my wall with no protection might I add and you you come inside of me. Sounds like to me you were going to solve both of our problems.

Nick stood up. "You're delusional.

"Maybe but that's my theory." She folded her arms.

"I didn't plan to get you pregnant, it just happened alright. But I don't regret it. I may have only met her but I love that little girl." He pointed towards the bedroom.

"I agree she is my world." She looked down at her hands.

"I want to know everything, from the moment she was born, to her favorite cartoon character. Leave nothing out."

"I umm, she was born two months early."

Nick's face went white. "What."

"I was so stressed out about having her on my own. I went an entire week without eating or sleeping." Tears streamed down her face. "I didn't do it intentionally. My body just wouldn't function right. I passed out from dehydration and crashed my car. When I finally came to I was being wheeled into the hospital. They told me that I was bleeding and could have possibly lost the baby. They did a cesarean section, Nick she was so small but she had the most beautiful cry in the world."

Nick sat back down and grabbed her hands to soothe her. "How much did she weigh?"

"Two pounds seven ounces. Nick I also didn't tell you because you were umm..."

"I was what."

"In love with Amanda. I use to see the way you two looked at each other and I just didnt want to break that up with our little mistake."

"Alyssa is not a mistake." Nick said.

"What we did was a mistake and should have never happened. It took me a while to forgive myself. I walked away from my friends and my job but I didn't have any other choice."

"BULLSHIT." Olivia jumped at his sudden outburst. "All of what you are saying is excuses. Nothing you can do or say will make me forgive you for what you have done. I want my daughter closer to me and thats the final word."

"I have a job Nicolas."

"I dont care Olivia. You are a cop. You can easily find another job."

Olivia stood up to face Nick. Before she could open her mouth, the front door opened and closed. They both turned their attention towards the foyer.

"I be dammed. Brian Cassidy." He turned back towards Olivia. "You are still with this asshole."

Brian dropped his bag and walked over to them.

The day Olivia was in the car accident, she had no one else to call so she had them call Brian. He was so supportive.

"What the hell is he doing here Liv?" Brian growled.

"Im here for my daughter thats what. I definitely don't want my kid around this scumbag." Nick and Brian approached each other, prepared to throw punches.

"I have been raising that little girl from the day she was born. I was the first one to hold her. I rock her to sleep every night when she have nightmares." Brian smirked and stepped closer to Nick. "She calls Me daddy. You left her pregnant and alone to probably run to your little wifey. You can't keep little Nick in your pants so you knock up your partner but when responsibility came calling you run like a little chicken."

"SHUT UP!" Olivia yelled. "Brian get out of his face."

"Olivia what the hell is he talking about. I didn't abandon you." Nick said.

"I lied okay. Brian, Nick didn't know about Alyssa up until two weeks ago. He came up to the school and he saw her."

"You could have told him she wasn't his." He growled at Olivia.

"Come on Brian. We all know the little girl looks exactly like me. you don't have to be a genius to put two and two together. She's my daughter and I want her in my life."

"Mommy"

**I don't think this story know the meaning of one shot. It practically has a life of its own.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baby girl. Are you okay?" Olivia held the little girl in her arm.

The little girl nodded. She turned her attention to Nick and Brian. "Daddy." She jumped out of Olivia's arm and ran to Brian. He scooped her into the arm, planting kisses all over her face.

"How is my princess doing?"

"Good."she giggled.

Brian glanced at Nick to see the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Something wrong Nicky boy?"

Nick gritted his teeth. "Liv can I speak with you in private please."

"Umm yea we can talk in the kitchen."

They walked Into the kitchen.

"Do you know how awful I feel right now that my daughter is calling another man daddy? That should be me in there that she gets excited for when I step foot in the house. Liv how could you go back to him? How could you let him care for our child while I was only a phone call away." Tears fell from his eyes. "She's my blood."

"Nick I am so sorry. If I can take it back I would." She reached over and wiped the tears from his face.

"Yea well you can't. Only thing you have control over is the future. I need my daughter Liv; I want to be in her life."

"Nick she can visit you on the weekends. I don't mind bringing her to you. I just can't make any sudden moves right now. We have to take this day by day Nick." She pleaded.

"I want her to know me as her real father."

"Okay."

"She's going to know she has two other siblings and that I love them all equally."

Olivia noded.

"When I get back to the city I'm going to start looking for a house so all of my kids can stay with me when they want."

"Nick you don't have to do all of that." Olivia begged.

Nick waved her off "So what's the deal with you and Cassidy?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "we were good the first year but here lately all he does is undercover work. When he comes home he play with Alyssa, goes to sleep and he's back at work again. We haven't had sex in five months."

Nick burst out laughing.

Olivia hung her head "I said that out loud didn't I."

"If it makes you feel better, it's been 2 years for me" They both laughed.

"What about you and Rollins?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing ever happened between us. I was too in love with you." He admitted.

"Nick." Olivia looked down at her hands.

Nick put his finger under her chin. He looked into her big brown eyes. "It's true."

"What's going on in here." Brian stood at the door frame holding Alyssa.

"Ugh nothing Bri, Nick was just leaving."

"Bye Mister." The little girl waved.

Nick turned towards Olivia "Well mannered, I like that."

Nick went over to Brian and reached for his daughter. She jumped into his arms and hugged his neck.

Nick inhaled her scent. Lavender and vanilla, just like Olivia.

"Are you gonna come back and pwah baby dolls wif me?" She looked towards Olivia. "Can he mommy."

"If he agrees baby girl." Olivia smiled at Nick

"I would love to." He placed the little girl back on the floor and she took off running towards her room.

Nick looked up to see the angered expression on Brian's face. "Something wrong Brian boy?"

"You can't just waltz in here and take my daughter." Brian said.

"For one she's not your's biologically. You have just been temporarily raising her, which I greatly appreciate but I'm here now." Nick grinned.

"Oh trust I will still be around."

Nick turned towards Olivia. "Not for long. I plan on taking the whole package. If you know what I mean." He winked at Olivia.

"Let me show you out Nick." Olivia said as she walked past the two men.

"See you later Brian." Nick smirked and followed Olivia out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later:

"Olivia where are you going?"Brian slurred

Olivia rolled her eyes. He was drunk yet again. He hated the fact that Nick was Alyssa's father and he got to see her almost everyday. They came to an agreement that one day Nick would drive up to see her and Olivia would bring her to him the next. The past few weekends the little girl stayed with Nick. That pissed Brian off to the point he got drunk everyday.

"Bri im taking Alyssa to Nick's he agreed to watch her while I go to the conference in D.C." she sigh.

"I can keep my own goddamn daughter here. Stop with this fucking charade you and nick has been keeping up for the past few months." He yelled.

Olivia took a deep breathe to keep herself calm. "We have been through this Brian. If I keep Alyssa away from him he is going to file for full custody. Now do you want that because I sure as hell don't."

"He is a jackass." He mumbled chugging the rest of his beer.

"The pot calling the kettle black." She fired back.

"Bitch what you say you to me." he Launched off the couch and stormed towards Olivia. Before she knew, his fist had connected with her lip, knocking her down to the floor.

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again. Do you understand me." He spat.

"Brian you're drunk." Olivia said as she attempted to get up from the floor, blood dripping from her busted lip.

He stomped her in the stomach.

"Brian stop."

He reached his hand back prepared to slap her.

"Daddy what are you doing to mommy?" Alyssa said as she ran into the room clutching her bear.

"Is that what you want? Your daughter to see you beat the hell out of me." He looked from Olivia to his little girl standing there almost on the brink of tears and he dropped his hand. "You are a coward." Olivia said as she stood up holding her side and lip at the same time.

"She's my kid not his."

"Yea well not anymore." She grabbed Alyssa's hand and their bags and ran out the house.

"Mommy awre wr gwoing to see uncah Nick?" She asked as Olivia buckled her into the seat.

"Yea baby.

Nick was getting out of the shower when he heard pounding on his door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and dashed towards the door.

He opened the door to see Olivia trying to balance their sleeping daughter on her hip and hold their bags in the other hand.

"What happened to your face?" He said noticing her busted lip.

Olivia fidgeted. "Can I lay her down please."

"Yea sure come in." He watched her walk into the bedroom where their daughter had been spending nights.

Nick ran his hand down his face trying to control his anger. This had Brian cassidy written all over it.

He went into the kitchen and pulled an ice pack from the refrigerator. Olivia came out from the room.

"Look before you say anything, he was drunk and didn't mean it. I said some things I shouldn't have." She winched at the throbbing pain in her stomach.

Nick lifted up her shirt. Her stomach was forming a purple and black bruise and from the looks of it, her ribs could be broken.

"He's a dead man." Nick gritted.

"Nick none of this is necessary. Im just going to let him cool off for a few days and we will return home."

"You think im letting my daughter go back to that monster? Hell no. She will be staying here with me." He left Olivia in the kitchen icing her lip.

"I will be back." Nick said as he came out of the room room zipping up his jacket.

"Where are you going."

"What I should have done a long time ago."

"Nick please, just leave him alone for tonight. Stay here with me and Lyssa please. I don't want you doing anything you will regret later." She pulled him away from the front door and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please forgive me." She mumbled into his shoulder

Nick put his arm around her waist. "For what."

"For my selfishness."

"I already forgave you."

**2 more chapters. Tell me what you think should happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

2 days later

"You never told me what you were going out of town for." Nick asked Olivia as they strolled through the park, watching Alyssa chase the the ducks that were walking around.

"Teacher conference in D.C. They built four new schools there and they wanted the best of the best so they offered me a job. The pay was more than svu and and my current job put together." She told him.

"Are you still going? To the conference I mean."

"Obviously I can't." She gestured towards her still slightly bruised lip. "And I'm not taking the job."

"Why not." He silently thanked God she wasn't. "And plus you are a cop at heart, you can always get another job with the snap of a finger."

Olivia pointed towards their little girl. "She needs a positive male role model in her life. Yea I don't think im going back to perp chasing any more.

"I hear ya. And what about her mommy, she needs a positive male in her life too."

Olivia laughed a little. "I wonder where we would be if I hadn't left. Would we be together or would we just raise our wonderful little girl together. "

"We would definitely be together. But you know there is still enough time for that." He slide his arm around her waist. "You know the squad still doesn't know why you left. And the fact that we have a daughter together will just blow their minds." Nick said.

Olivia shook her head. "Fin would be angry. I know it. Amanda would be jealous-"

"Amanda would be herself. I told you nothing ever happened between us. I was too in love with you."

Olivia was about to respond when her phone ranged

"It's Brian." She said looking at the caller I.d.

"Answer it." He kissed her cheek and walked over to Alyssa to giving Olivia some privacy.

"Hello."

"Olivia come home."

"Why."

"I messed up. I can't lose you two. Im so sorry."

"I will be home in a few day..."

He cut her off "Oh thank you."

"But I want everything you own to be packed and out of my house alone with you." She was calm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Im done Brian. We are over. That little stunt you pulled the other night was the last straw. No way I'm having my daughter around a drunk and woman beater. You lucky I don't press charges on your sorry ass." Her pulse was racing. She her voice had gotten loud but she didn't care. Telling Brian off felt damn good.

"Nick put you up to this didn't he?" He growled into the phone.

"Just do as I say and you walk away easy Brian."

"Whatever." He replied and ended the call.

"What did he say." She looked up to see Nick walking towards her.

"I told him it was over."

"For good?" Nick asked.

"Im a free woman now." Olivia laughed, wiping the few tears that fell from her eyes.

"So where do we go from here?" Nick asked.

"I guess by telling Alyssa who her real father is." Olivia looked over at her daughter running around.

"Do you think she will understand?"

"Nick if you haven't noticed, our daughter is smarter than any other 2 year old." She laughed.

"Oh trust me I have noticed. She's smart like her mommy and stubborn." Nick said.

Olivia laughed and placed her head on his shoulder but quickly brought it up "I have an idea. How about you get all of your kids together and we tell her then. That way she will know she has the best daddy in the world and amazing siblings.

"Yea we can do that. Zara can come down down for a few weeks and that way they will get to know each other better." Nick suggested.

Olivia ran her hands through her hair.

"Liv what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna have to sell the house. There's no way I can pay the bills on my own now."

"All the more reason to move back to the city." He nudged her shoulder."

"I don't know."

"Well just think about it." Olivia noded. "Oh by the way, I found a house."

Olivia cocked her eyebrows. "You were serious about that?"

He pulled out his phone and and began showing her pictures "it's a three bedroom, two bathrooms, upstairs and downstairs, an office, a big ass kitchen. Good for sunday dinners. It's also on 2 acres of land which the kids will have plenty of room to play."

"Nick don't you think that's a bit much for you and three small kids, that house is huge." Nick looked into her eyes. "What."

"It can be for you also."

"Nick..."

"Mommy I sleepy." Alyssa said as she rubbed her eyes.

Olivia looked at her watch. "Im sorry baby, I hadn't noticed it was nap time already. Come on lets get back inside so you can go to sleep."

"I got her." Nick said as he scooped the little girl up. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck.

"She looks just like you you know."

"Oh I know. That's how I knew as soon as I first laid eyes on her that she was my flesh and blood. My little baby." He kissed the side of her head.

When they arrived to the apartment, Nick laid her down.

He walked into the living room to see Olivia sitting on the couch with her feet under her butt.

"Want a glass of wine?" He asked her.

"Yea sure." Olivia replied.

He walked over with two wine glasses.

"Here you go madam."

Olivia took a sip of the wine. "God I miss this taste."

"How long has it been?"

"When I found out I was pregnant I stopped immediately. Then I started breastfeeding and after that, well I just never had the chance." Silence grew between the two.

Nick pulled her into his lap and slide his arms around her waist.

Olivia traced her finger around his chin.

"You are beautiful you know that?" Nick whispered.

"Kiss me." Olivia said seductively.

"My pleasure." Nick said as his face became closer to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick stood and watched all three of his children playing in his living room. Surprisingly Gil agreed to let Alyssa and Zara show him the do's and don'ts of the tea and barbie world. Seeing them getting along with the little girl, their youngest sibling, was the icing on the cake for the news he was about to reveal. He looked over to Olivia who gave him the look that this was the perfect time to tell them.

"Hey guys come here I have something to tell you all." He pulled Zara and Alyssa onto his lap while Gil sat beside him.

"What is it daddy?" Zara asked.

"Well you remember when Liv and i used to be partners at our jobs."

"Yes." Gil noded.

"Well Liv and I became very good friends and from that great friendship, we created something so great and amazing and beautiful.-"

"Alyssa, right Nick." Gil looked between his dad and Olivia.

"Wait how did you know." Nick questioned.

"Well i'm very smart and well she does kinda look like Me and Zara and she really favors you." Gil shrugged then smiled.

"You're right son you are very smart." Nick kissed the top of his head."

"So that means she's my little sister?" Zara jumped up and down.

"Yes pumpkin, she is."

"Oh my god this is so cool."

"Alyssa what do you think? You have a brother and a sister now." Olivia said.

"Uncah Nick me otha daddy?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Sweetie this is your only daddy. Brian was mommy's best friend that agreed to become your daddy but Nick is here now and you can call him Daddy instead." Olivia bit her lip as she watched her daughter's face become more confused.

"Ok, can Zawa and Gil play barbie now?" She asked her mother.

"Yea sure baby." The little girl pulled her sister back to their table of tea cups and barbie dolls.

"Dad, i don't think she understood."Gil told his father.

"I know son. Hopefully she will soon. What do you think about having another little sister huh." He nudged the young boy.

"It's pretty cool. Just mean i will have to beef up my big brother protection." He said smiling.

"You and me both." He laughed and looked over at Olivia who rolled her eyes.

"Next step is to tell our friends." Nick said as he and Olivia sat on the couch. The kids were already asleep in the guest bedroom. Gil and Zara slept on the bunk beds while Alyssa slept in the twin bed adjacent to them.

"Yea I know. Im just afraid of their reactions more than anything." Olivia said.

"Well look on the bright side, we don't have to tell IAB." Nick smiled.

Olivia laughed "That's a ton of bricks lifted of my shoulders." She looked down at her watch. "It's getting late and i should get home." She stood from the couch and grabbed her purse.

"Stay, please. I don't want you going back to the house if Cassidy is still there." He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him.

"Nick this is your weekend with your children, i don't want to ruin that." She ran her hands across his chest and down his arms.

"Liv if anything you would make it better, we can all go to circus that's in town and then after have a little dinner." He pecked her lips. "Sunday we can invite the squad over and break the news."

"You have this whole weekend figured out huh?"

"Yes. Only if you stay though."

"Where would you sleep because my back doesn't do couches anymore." She giggled.

"Right next to you. You won't even know i'm there." He slowly pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"I have a feeling that i will."

"Liv...

"Olivia."

She opened her eyes and looked at the nightstand "Hmnn Nick it is two am. What could you possibly want." She grunted.

"I want to talk."

Olivia turned her body so that she was facing him in bed. After their heavily makeout session in the living room, she and Nick came back to the room and got in the bed. He kept his promise and kept his hands to himself even though it was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Being so close to the woman that he loved and inhaling her scent while she slept was very intoxicating.

"Remember that i told you i wanted Alyssa to have my last name." She noded. "Well Monday morning i would like to make those changes, and also add my name to her birth certificate."

"Okay." She whispered.

"Wow, that was a lot easier than i thought."

"You have the right to make suggestions. Im sorry that i didn't give you the chance sooner." A tear fell from her eye.

Nick pulled her closer. "Shhh. I understand why you did it. No more apologies. She's here, We're here. And we are a family now." He leaned in for a kiss which turned into them almost eating each other faces.

Nick reached around and squeezed her butt "Mmmnn. My god this brings back memories." They both laughed.

"Nick."

"Hhmnn." He mumbled against her neck.

"What does this mean for us. I mean what are we."

"I told you i was in love with you. You are it for me Liv. I want to date you...swoon you...woo you..and make you my wife." He looked into her eyes to read her reaction.

"Why me though. You are young Nick, you can have any woman you want."

"Yes i can and i choose this beautiful woman in front of me. The mother of my youngest child. And stop saying I'm too young for you."

"Well you are." She half joked.

"Liv you are only forty-eight and look damn good for your age. Women my age or younger would kill for your amazing body, and nice round juicy ass." He squeezed her behind. "But most of all you are a gorgeous goddess, smart, brave and kind. Me on the other hand. Im just a plain ole thirty six year old Joe, nothing special about me. I should be asking you why you choose me." He grinned.

"What makes you think i choose you?" She tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"So you wanna break my heart all over again huh?"

"No i love your heart." She placed her hand over his heart and kissed his chest."

"Well it loves you back." He said as he pulled her on top of him. "Im serious Olivia. I want to make this work with us."

"I heard you the first time you said it." She wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled into his chest.

"So no more running away." He said into her hair.

"We are here to stay." Olivia whispered

"Good." He kissed the top of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep holding the love of his life in his arms.

Sunday:

"Are you ready Liv?" Nick asked.

He had invited the other detectives over for beer and food for his little super bowl party with a surprised twist.

"I'm just really nervous. I haven't seen them in two and a half years. What are they going to think." Nick grabbed her shoulders to stop her from pacing.

"Breath. They will be more than excited to see you and to meet our little bundle of joy." Nick said. He turned towards the room where the kids were playing and heard jumping and laughing.

"She's not a bundle of anything anymore. She's becoming her own person. Usually she would be snuggled next to me on a Sunday not wanting to leave my side."

"Yea and i bet if you removed her from that room with her brother and sister,she would be kicking and screaming." Nick laughed.

"She loves them already."

"And they love her."

"So,how are we going to do this." Olivia said.

"Go into the bedroom and wait until i call you out. And when everyone gets here I'm going to tell them i have a surprise."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic." She walked into the room just as she heard a knock on the door.

Nick took a deep breath and opened the door

"Dude it's about damn time you host a meaningful party." Fin said. Amanda, Munch and Don came in behind him.

"All i want is the food." Amanda headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hold on wait. I have a surprise for everyone."

"Finally coming out of the closet son." Don joked. Everyone laughed.

"No far from. Actually someone i want you to see. Come on out." He said towards the bedroom

Everyone turned to see Olivia walking slowly out from the room. Everyone gasped.

Amanda was the first to speak "Where the hell have you been."

"She has a perfect explanation for that." Nick said.

"Well we're listening."

Olivia turned towards fin and Don expecting a yell or something from them but all they did was stand there with angry looks on their faces.

"I left svu two and a half years ago when i found out I was pregnant." She blurted out

"You have a kid? Where is it." Fin questioned

"There's more." Olivia turned to Nick for help

"Im the reason she left...Liv have...we have a daughter named Alyssa she will be two years old next month." Nick said.

"You got her pregnant?" Amanda said. Clearly furious.

Don stepped up "Congratulations Liv. I know you have been wanting to be a mother for a long time. What i want to know is why you ran and didn't bother to tell anyone especially the father. Clearly Nick didn't know either.

"I was embarrassed, afraid, and scared. So i left. Im sorry." She said while looking at Fin who had yet to say anything. "Fin say something."

"Where is she." Was the first thing he said.

"She's in the back with Gil and Zara. I will be back."

"Unbelievable." Amanda said when Olivia was was in the back.

"What"

"You slept with your sergeant and got her pregnant,AND, you failed to tell us."

"Amanda i didn't know up until two months ago myself. I bumped into her and saw Alyssa, it was written all over Livs face that that little girl in her arms was mine and well the rest leads up to now."

Gil was the first one to come from the back. He spoke to everyone and went into the kitchen. Zara held into Alyssa's hand as they walked out with Olivia behind them.

"Everyone this is our daughter Alyssa." Nick said.

"Lyssa this is Don, Fin, Munch and amanda."

Don squatted next to the girls "it's nice to see you again Zara, you're getting so tall." He turned towards the little girl "Hello little one, my name is Don. It's really nice to meet you."

"Hello."Alyssa hid behind her big sister.

"She's beautiful Liv." Fin turned around and walked towards the door.

"Fin wait."

"For what. You lied to me. And you know how much i hate liers." Opened the door and slammed it just as he walked out.

"He's just upset Liv." Don said.

"I am so sorry you guys. I know i left here and didn't return like i said i would but i just couldn't-"

"You don't have to explain. I totally understand why you did it. My God she looks just like Nick only with ponytails." Munch laughed and shook Alyssa's hand. "Well i'm your uncle Munch and i will teach you everything you need to know kid."

Alyssa giggled. "Muncie."

"She's adorable" Amanda smiled at Nick and Olivia.

"Thanks."

"Let's get this party started." Don said trying to break the tension in the room.

"Game starts in five minutes, that's enough time to get about twenty wings on my plate."Munch joked causing everyone to laugh.

Nick glanced at Olivia to see her eyes glued to the floor with a sad expression on her face.

"Liv can I talk to you for a second?" She follow him into the bedroom. "Liv what's wrong?"

Tears began to fill her eyes "I have Never seen Fin that angry at me. I have to talk to him."

"Liv let him cool off and get adjust to the news. He's just shocked that's all." He pulled her into his arms and pecked her lips.

"You're right." She signed "im gonna call him after the party though. I don't want him angry at me too long."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This game was fixed and they know it." Munch yelled towards the TV.

"Same ole Munch and his theories." Olivia laughed.

"You only have to have eyes to see how terrible this games was. Tell her Alyssa."

The little girl noded as she laid her head against her mother's arm.

"See even a kid agrees with me. I'm gonna head home and pray the people i made bets with forgot all about me."

"Much you are no good." Amanda laughed. "I'm leaving too guys. Hey Nick can i have the rest of those wings?"

"Take 'em all."

Gil lifted his head from the arm of the couch. "Wait no i want some more."

"Me too." Zara said as she got off the couch and ran to the kitchen, Gil right behind her.

"Well yall better hurry before they're all in my tommy."

Nick reached over and pulled the sleepy little girl into his lap "Alyssa baby do you want anything else to eat before it's all gone?"

"No i sleepy daddy." Nick heart skipped a beat. He looked over at Olivia to see her smiling ear to ear.

"You can go ahead and put her in bed. I will show everyone out." She placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"You look happy Liv." Don said.

"I am. Very happy, couldn't ask for anything more."

"I'm happy that you're happy. You two created a beautiful little girl, although i can't say that she's your daughter as much as she is Nick." They both laughed.

"I know. I guess it's true what they say. If you think about someone your entire pregnancies, your baby will come out their miniature clone. From day one i have been looking for my features in her; non , zero she even acts like Nick time he laid eyes on her, he knew. I just regret keeping her from him for so long." She teared up.

He grabbed her hands. "Hey, the only thing that matters is the future. He loves her and she loves him. You can't change the past. You can only set the stones for what's ahead."

"Thanks Don. I miss you all. I just hope Fin can forgive me."

"He will. He's just hurt, he will come through."

"Yea i hope so."

Xxxxxxxx;xxxxxxxxxx

After everyone had left and Olivia and Nick put the kids to bed, she called up Fin and surprisingly he agreed to meet her.

"You have five minutes so talk."

"Fin I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"I was ashamed, i hated myself for putting my job and Nicks at risk. I couldn't go to IAB so i decide that best thing for me was to leave and never return. I didn't mean to hurt anybody Fin especially you."

"Yea well you did. Olivia we thought you were dead. You told us you was going on a vacation but you never returned. I looked all over for you. You're so fucking selfish." He yelled.

Olivia couldn't look in his eyes anymore. She stared at the ground as tears fell down her face.

"I know. Fin please dont hate me."

He signed "Baby girl i would never hate you."

"Thank You"

He laughed and lightly punched her shoulder "Nick though. How did that happen? I thought you hated him?"

"I know, i know. I let my guard way down."

"As much as you two couldn't stand one another, somehow someway you made a beautiful little girl. A little Nick is what she is."

Olivia laughed "Don said the same thing. She's still going through chances so maybe she'll start to look somewhat like me."

"If not you too can always try for more. I know how much you wanted lots of kids."

"Oh no, one is enough for me. My body will be ready for the change in a few years, not popping out more mini Nicks."

Fin laughed out loud. "So are you too like...together now?"

"Yea we're still working on it though."

"Well im happy for you. Will you be returning to SVU?"

"Oh no. I miss it like crazy but the hours is too much now that i have a kid. I became a teacher when i moved so maybe i can look into teaching something in the force."

"I'm happy you are back Liv." He pulled her into a hug. "I missed you so much.

"I missed you too Fin. All of you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
